Emily Cooper
Background Personality Emily is a regular girl that have an edgy, adventurous, and fun side. Emily Cooper is an introverted, independent teen who loves two things; Emo music and the bad boy, Trey Anderson. Because of the fact that she had an introverted and independent personality, Emily would usually feel that she doesn’t feel like she needs a babysitter even though she don't have any choices. Appearance As well with her edgy personality, she's just a girl. She has beautiful straight black hair from her mom's genetics, which she touched up with green highlights. She mostly looks like her mother with a little bit of her father. Powers & Abilities *Aura Manipulation : Emily's deity power is Aura Manipulation *Peak Human Condition : Like all the other deities Emily's bodily functions are at the peak of human condition, which means her natural capabilities are near superhuman. Relationships 'Acquaintances ' Sha'quan Anderson (Acquaintance) Sha'quan is an acquaintance of Emily's because she doesn't know him very well. However her babysitter hasn't said anything about him being untrustworthy. Though when she saw him slicing and dicing enemies who hurt his daughter Jovita she admits that she was scared during that time. But other then that she seems to be okay around him. Emily and Sha'quan have come to an understanding about the other side of him, that his other side only comes out when his family is in danger. Bailey Schuster Bailey is another acquaintance of Emily. She first thought that Bailey was weird because she always hung around Sha'quan, but when they got to talking she realized that it wasn't as weird as she originally thought it was. The two don't really spend a lot of time with each other but when they do it's next to impossible to get them to stop talking. 'Family' Katy Cooper (Sister) Katy is Emily's sister. They have a good relationship, but there is a little bit of drama as her sister tattletales on her most of the time. Some of the things that Katy would tattletale would be when Emily was about to shave her head. But overall, they had good relationship. Donna Cooper (Mother) Donna is Emily and Katy's mother, and Helen's, Trey's mother, best friend. Barry Cooper (Father) Barry is Emily and Katy's father. Friends Jenny Parker (Babysitter) ' ' As she sees that Trey is liking her own babysitter, jealous roams on top of her head, but in the end, they become real friends when she sees that she doesn't need a boy to keep her happy Lola Perez (Friend) ' ' AJ Anderson Bobby Anderson Riley Matthews (Friend/BFF) ' ' Riley is a close friend of Emily's. The two of them are a few years apart but they always hang out. Emily especially likes to talk about boys with Riley a concept that she has a little more experience with them Emily. But boys are still relatively new to Riley as well but that doesn't stop her from helping Emily with her crush Trey though. 'Romances' Trey Anderson (Crush) ' '